ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
First Spinjitzu Master
The First Spinjitzu Master was the creator of Spinjitzu and all of Ninjago. He was also the father of Garmadon and Wu, Misako's father-in-law, and Lloyd's paternal grandfather. Biography Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master was born in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Here, he was a hybrid of both the powers of the Oni and the Dragons. When both beings wanted to use him for their own respective sides in their war, the First Spinjitzu Master escaped the First Realm and created Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal to traverse the Sixteen Realms. More importantly, he forged the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu in the Temple of Light using gold from the Golden Peaks. With the weapons, he created the island of Ninjago, including the Serpentine deep in the earth. The new land was at peace for a while, but Darkness eventually manifested to counterbalance the light of Ninjago. From the darkness came an evil creature called "the Overlord," who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord for a long time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him, nearly overwhelming the First Spinjitzu Master. To save the world from the grip of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split Ninjago in two, destroying the Overlord's physical form and trapping the villain on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. This act balanced the forces of light and shadow, ensuring that the Overlord could never return to Ninjago. With the Overlord defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master was able to seal away the dormant Stone Army in an indestructible tomb, which he buried deep beneath what would eventually become Ninjago City. At some point he traveled to the Island of Darkness to hide his Golden Mech in the Temple of Light, and gifted elemental powers to a select few to serve as their guardians, ensuring that their elemental powers would be passed to their descendants. The First Spinjitzu Master later settled in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Throughout the course of the millennia, the First Spinjitzu Master grew old. Feeling his time would soon come to an end, he fathered two sons with powers over the four Elements of Creation, the eldest, Garmadon, with power over the forces of Destruction, and the youngest, Wu, with power over the forces of Creation.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/772842794473914373 He taught them the art of Spinjitzu and how to harness their elemental powers, with the hope that the two would represent the balance. One day, when he was looking over the Golden Weapons outdoors, Wu lost his katana in a sparring match with his brother, and the latter ventured over the wall to retrieve it. When Garmadon did not return, the First Spinjitzu Master went out to look for him, eventually finding his son near some bushes, wounded and extremely ill. The First Spinjitzu Master attempted to heal Garmadon's wound, learning that he had been bitten by a strange viper. Unknown to anyone at the time, the viper who bit Garmadon was the Great Devourer, and its venom would steadily corrupt Garmadon into a ruthless, power-hungry villain. At some point, he constructed a tomb underneath the Endless Sea to serve as both his final resting place and a sanctuary to hide the Realm Crystal from falling into the wrong hands. To ensure that only a true Spinjitzu master would be able to find it, the tomb was guarded by three deadly traps which required the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom to safely traverse. Before he departed, the First Spinjitzu Master promised to leave a clue leading to the tomb to his sons, and inscribed three clues on his staff. When Wu and Garmadon were young men, the First Spinjitzu Master charged his sons with the duty to guard the Four Golden Weapons from those who would misuse their power. He then sealed himself in his tomb and died peacefully beside a waterfall, the Realm Crystal in hand. Legacy His remains would eventually be found centuries later by the Ninja, whom sought to protect the Realm Crystal from Morro. However, Morro would recover the crystal from the Ninja and would go on to unleash his master, The Preeminent, onto Ninjago. During the Day of the Departed, Wu returned to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu and drank a cup of Remembrance Tea in his honor. Abilities and Traits Golden Power - The First Spinjitzu Master was skilled in the use of all four main elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice. He could also command the power of Creation (most notably as the Tornado of Creation) which he used to create something from nothing, and the element of Energy. In addition, he held the power of Destruction, which could be used to destroy anything. He was likely a formidable martial artist, with his preferred Spinjitzu fighting style being the "Golden Dragon." He also developed the Spinjitzu techniques, which he passed down to his sons. Weapons The First Spinjitzu Master was the only one who could wield the power of the four Golden Weapons at once (until Dark Magic gave Lord Garmadon the same ability and when Lloyd was revealed to be the Green Ninja), and he likely wielded them all in combat. In "The Stone Army," he is pictured with a glowing sword of pure energy, similar to the Elemental Blades. He piloted the Golden Mech in battle against the Overlord. His relationship with the Golden Dragon is unclear, but he was likely either its original possessor or capable of summoning it. Passively, the First Spinjitzu Master kept with him at least two staffs, one containing the clues to his tomb that was passed to Wu, and another made of gold that was placed in his tomb's second test. Appearances Notes *Although he has been mentioned in several episodes, his face is only shown in drawn pictures. *His first true debut in the television series was in "Grave Danger," when his skeletal remains were shown holding the Realm Crystal. *In "Way of the Ninja," he has a standard hair piece; in "Tick Tock," he has a braided ponytail; and in "Grave Danger," he has a full beard. *Tommy Andreasen revealed that the First Spinjitzu Master was nearly immortal and lived for thousands of years.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/769172098623410176 Wu and Garmadon inherited similar longevity, as they have both lived for several hundreds of years. **It is unknown if Lloyd also inherited this, if so, he would be the longest-lived Ninja. Though Zane is a robot, so he is potentially immortal. **The reason why the First Spinjitzu Master, Wu and Garmadon live a long time may be that it has been from the Dragons and the Oni. *It is possible that he had the secondary elements.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/830327168819462145 *His origins were revealed in Season 8. **He originated from the Realm of Oni and Dragons. **Being "the child of light and darkness," it is likely that the First Spinjitzu Master inherited his powers from the Oni and the Dragon (inheriting Golden Power, Creation, and Energy from the Dragon, and Destruction from the Oni). Gallery CptFSM.png|Concept art FSM.jpg|Creating Ninjago FSMStatue.png|A statue of him at the entrance to his tomb FSM51.png|The corpse of the First Spinjitzu Master holding the Realm Crystal DoDFSM.png First Spinjitzu Master.png|The First Spinjitzu Master, trying to tend to Garmadon First Spinjitzu Master Creating Ninjago.png|The First Spinjitzu Master creating Ninjago Download (46).jpg|The First Spinjitzu Master fights the Overlord FSM Weapons.png MoS7Found.png|Finding his ill son MoS7FSM.png GarmaAngry.jpg|Shocked at Garmadon's anger FSMandSons.jpg MoS20Light.png|The First Spinjitzu Master dividing Ninjago in two MoSEp77OniDragonFSMBalance.png|The First Spinjitzu Master was the balance of the Oni and Dragons of the First Realm References de:Erster Spinjitzu-Meister es:Primer maestro Spinjitzu pl:Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Parents Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Golden Power Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Skeletons Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Deceased Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Males Category:Possession Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:Previous Elemental Masters